honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:First Havenite-Manticoran War
1000th article I just realized this is the 1000th article on the wiki. Just a number, but it sure as hell feels great ;-) Congrats to everyone! -- SaganamiFan 21:02, 4 December 2008 (UTC) name Refered just as Havenite wars by Sollies (and DW).--dotz 18:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :In SI1 it is only the Manties who refer to it as the Havenite wars, which is of course logical from their perspective. Askew of the SLN only thinks of the "so called" Havenite wars, which could mean he quotes Manty point of view. Dunno, I just think that the current title gives the best description of what we're talking about, since the Peeps made a lot of war on a lot of people... -- SaganamiFan 18:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Operations and Battles There is template. --dotz 20:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :yes, but the template is IMHO more fitting for the battle articles. The war article itself can give more details when listing ops and battles, like years, and maybe important results. Should be more that just a list... -- SaganamiFan 22:10, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we should restore the detailed list and give some more details, including who won which battle. Maybe I'll use a special template, the war template is IMHO to undetailed for the war article itself. -- SaganamiFan 13:45, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Micah When Tourville was deployed from Barnett his intended targets were Sallah, Adler, and Micah. He passed through Sallah to double check that it was still in Havenite hands and then went on to Adler where he captured Honor. But, once he captured her, I believe he returned directly to Barnett with her, bypassing Micah all together. So, was there really a Battle of Micah at all? -- DarkScribe 07:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :It was Havenite system captured c 1911 PD by Alliance. So Tourville's hypothetic action would be Second Micach. --dotz 18:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Seaford Nine Ambush I'm assuming this means the ambush of the light cruisers that Parks had keeping an eye on Rollins? -- DarkScribe 07:20, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. I suggest to call it with its previous name in that template. --dotz 15:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Undeclared war Describing the First Havenite-Manticoran War as an 'undeclared war' completely ignores the fact that it WAS a declared war as the Manticoran Parliament declared war on the People's Republic in Field of Dishonor after the Young court-martial. That was the deal Prime Minister Summervale made with Baron High Ridge. Young wouldn't face a death sentence and the Conservative Association wouldn't oppose the declaration of war. -- DarkScribe 02:53, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, correct statement is: "undeclared by the PRH (agressor), declared by the SKM after initial phase of war (formal act connected with financial issues, rather than with interstellar affairs)." Final conclusion is the same - the war wasn't declared by the agressor. --dotz 05:58, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Historically, the aggressor generally doesn't formally declare war. Germany didn't declare war on Poland and Japan didn't declare war on the US. --Farragut79 14:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :State of war should be notified to an enemy state (civilised nations used to do it). I am afraid in 1939 AD Germany (Slowakia) and Russia were ruled by mobsters, who didn't bother international law. --dotz 19:58, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :What should be done and what happens are often to not the same thing. Farragat has two perfect example with Germany and Japan. Another is Iraq when it invaded Kuwait. Modern history has several instances in which attacking countries didn't formally declare war until days, some times weeks after they initiated hostilities on other countries. In 1939, Germany was ruled by Hitler's Facists and Russia was ruled by Stalin, both dictators that wouldn't think twice about launching military action of their neighbors without declarations of war. -- DarkScribe 22:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::So there is wikipedia:undeclared war notion, which I tried to use in this article. --dotz 09:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC)